


Shadows

by AisforInterval



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisforInterval/pseuds/AisforInterval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaroscuro I did of Sam Tyler, cuz chiaroscuro is the only damn charcoal I can do. As it typical with charcoal, it looks a thousand times better in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Reference via [cap-that.com](http://www.cap-that.com/lifeonmars/208/images/LifeOnMars_2x08_1771.jpg)


End file.
